rtffandomcom-20200213-history
Traustin
Traustin (Tr/ish and Austin) is the friendship pairing of Austin Moon and Trish De la Rosa. They are great friends and they care a lot about each other. Other Names: *'Ausrish' (Aus/tin and T/'rish') *'Austrish' (Aus/tin and Trish) *'Stinish' (Au/'stin' and Tr/'ish') *'Austish' (Austi/n and Tri/'sh') *'Aurish' (Au/stin and T/'rish') *'Ausish' (Aus/tin and Tr/'ish') *'Trin' (Tr/ish and Aust/'in') *'Trisn '(Tris/h and Austi/'n') *'Ausish' (Aus/tin and Tr/'ish') *'Arish' (A'/ustin and T/'rish) *'Shaustin' (Tri/'sh' and Austin) *'Ishtin' (Tr/'ish' and Aus/'tin') *'Trishin' (Trish and Aust/'in') *'Trishtin' (Trish and Aus/'tin') *'Aurosaoon '(Au/stin M/'oon' and Trish De La /'Rosa') *'Tristin' (Tris/h and Aus/'tin') Traustin Moments Season 1 Rockers & Writers *When Trish and Ally go to Austin's house, Trish excitedly tells him she is a huge fan.http://austinally.wikia.com/wiki/File:Aq.jpg *Trish has Austin's song for her ringtone and is seen holding an Austin doll. *Trish becomes Austin's Manager. Secrets & Songbooks *Austin hugged Trish when she booked him a gig on a TV show. *Austin says Trish is the best manager ever. Tickets & Trashbags *Trish booked Austin a gig with Shiny Money. *Trish made chocolate-frosted French fries for Austin. But that was for a competition. *Trish was the first one to do a special favor for Austin. Club Owners & Quinceaneras *When Trish came up on stage at her birthday party, Austin says that she looks great''.'' *Austin felt bad about not getting Trish a present, despite how many she already had. Deejays & Demos *Trish gave Austin a card to apologize to Ally. *They were on the radio together (Trish pretended to be Ally). Austin and Ally (Trish) in Miami Music Magazine *They were on a cover of a magazine together. *Austin said "Ally" always talking about herself and a third person annoys him, which possibly means that he was annoyed with Trish. *Austin knew that Trish knew everything about Ally since she's her best friend. Soups & Stars *They danced for the commercial. *They portray a married couple for the commercial. *Austin's hand was on Trish's waist when they dance in the commercial. *While filming the Sonic Boom commercial, Austin and Trish sing "Sonic boom boom boom boom boom boom boom" together. *They were holding hands when they were dancing. Successes & Setbacks *Trish felt bad about not giving Austin presents. *She gave Austin a mint. *She put her arm around Austin at the piano. Albums & Auditions *Austin and Trish (along with Dez), helped Ally get into M.U.N.Y. *Trish attended Austin's album release party. *While Dez was handing Austin lots of albums to sign, he looks at Trish with a confused look. *Austin and Trish both didn't understand the true meaning of M.U.N.Y. (Music University of New York.) Season 2 Backups & Breakups *When the gang was checking on the injured backup dancer, Austin was standing really close to Trish. *Austin felt bad for Trish that her boyfriend used her. *Austin fired Trent because he was using Trish. *Austin did the dance off for Trish. *Austin hugged Trish first, after he won the dance-off. *Trish didn't want the fact that she and Trent were dating influence Austin's decision over who to hire. *Trish was able to convince Austin to make Trent his backup dancer, even though she was very annoying about it. Crybabies & Cologne *Trish asked Austin to sing to various people in order to get free stuff. *As they left, they were holding hands. Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year *They hug twice. *Trish felt bad about Austin, when he wouldn't sing at times square in NY. *Trish got Austin to New York on time for his performance. *Trish told Austin that whenever he had a dream, he could come to her and she would make it happen. *Trish said, "Sorry Austin!" when she announced they were going to land in Philadelphia for a while. Fresh Starts & Farewells *Trish announced that Austin's tour has been changed the fact that the venue was to small since too many people wanted tickets for his concert. *They hugged twice. *Austin wanted Trish to take the credit for the fact that he got Jimmy to let Ally be the opening act for Austin's tour in Miami. *Trish hugged Austin for this. *They were both very sad (along with Dez) when Ally said she was staying in Miami. *Trish (along with Dez) joined Austin on his tour (even though she has to since she's Austin's manager). Season 3 Road Trips & Reunions *Trish looked worried for Austin when fans ruined his clothes. *When Trish answered Ally's video chat request, Austin stood close to her. *They were standing close to each other in most of the episode. *Trish seemed worried when Austin kept going on the wrong bus. What If's & Where's Austin *Trish was worried when Austin dropped their breakfast. *Trish said "I love Austin too". *When Austin came back with the breakfast, Trish (and Ally and Dez) hugged him. *In the hug, they were very close to each other. *Trish said they're lives would have been awful without Austin.